Invader of My Heart
by Solstice.Wolf.16
Summary: Zim doesnt move, frozen in shock. The Tallest had lied to him, for so many years, he wasnt an ivader. No .He was barely Irken in they're eyes.
1. Do you love Me?

Zim glares at the floor, stepping into his living room." Gir. time?"

"its 7:48" he squeals, bounceing off the couch and laning on the floor with a clang.

"Damn, im going to late...for Skool." Zim glares at the clock. " Comuter, human disguse." the computer whirls, and and outfit falls ot of the cieling. this isnt Zims normal outfit.

his hair is normal, but the clothes themselves. the top is longsleeved, black, with a skull on the chest. theres a skirt, its black, short and ruffled. for underneath, there are black fishnet leggings, and combat boots. Zim Growls." Computer! what is the meaning of this."

"Sir, we've used everything else in you new plan."

"Ahh." Zim remembers, and picks up the shirt." this will have to do." Zim pulls off all of his clothes, and pulls on the new outfit, and his hair peice. theres a rainbow belt, Zim eyes it wearily, but puts it on. he looks at his reflection, and half smiles. " this is not my usual wear, but i will admit, i look hot." he grabs his back pack, and steps out the front door. leaving Gir in charge. Zim looks at the car Parked out from of his "house", hes not a very good driver, but he has no choice, he cant be late. it puts the key in the ignition, and puts the car in gear. Off he goes. in this vehicle, and with his driving, its not log before he parks infron of the Hi Skool. he has just enough time to find his fist class. Zim smirks in triumph as he enters the class room just before the bell rings.

"Zim is not late!" Zim anounces, nobody moves or says anything. they're staring at him, he shifts on his feet suddenly uncumfortable. he looks for a seat, te only one empty, is next to Dib. Zim struts over and swings into his seat. he stares forward, completly ignoring Dib.

"Zim...what..." Dib doesnt know what to say. _this must be his next schem, seducing us all to obay him._ Zim looks over at Dib, his eyes are wide, and sad. Dib is taken aback.

" Zim whats the-"

" Dib! Detention after skool!" the teacher yelles across the room.

Dib shuts his mouth and looks down at his desk.

~ Dib?~

"what?"

"Dib, Another detention!"

Dib stammers, and glares over and Zim.

_~Dib, your going to get yourself introuble...im talking to you in your head, you know, telekeneticly~_

_` wait, your talking to me in my head? why would you want to do that?`_

_~ becuase i need your help.~_

_` with what..taking over the earth again Zim, no thanks.`_

_~ Trust me Dib, you'll want to hear this. Meet me at my house after school~ _Zims voice echos through Dibs head, but when did askes why Zim wants his there, theres not answer, Zim is no longer in his head. Zim sinks down in his seat, legs spreading open, Dib eyes are automatically drawn to the movement. he mentally slaps himself. Zim smirks. It was going to be a long day.

After school, Zim runs to his car, and speeds home, needing to get there before Dib. He does. Running side Zim looks it the mirror, only now does it hit him, he spent the day without his contacts. Gir is sitting in the couch eating waffles. Zim looks around. the house is a mess.

"Gir!"

"yes sir."

" the house is a mess, we have a guest coming over, clean it!"

"yes sir!" Girs eyes glow red, then hes spinning around the house like a tornado, but instead of destriction, he leaves clenlyness in his wake. Zim looks arounf his now clean house , ready to face dib. but time keeps going by, and no Dib. Zim paces for the better part of an hour, but finaly tried, he crumples into the couch, curling up in a fetal postion. Then the doorbel sits up.

"Gir, answr the door!" Zim lays down on the couch , arms behind his head, one leg hangs off the couch, the other is bent comfortably. in all honesty, he looks like an pornstar.

" I was begining to think that you werent going to show." Zim says coldly as Dib walks in. Dib doesnt answer, hes stareing at Zim, eyes scanning over his legs, his face , his chest, the place where the fishnets and the skirt meet, the skirt, so short, it barely passes as clothes, but it cover Zim just enough to hide, well to hide something that make Dib bluch just thinking about. Zim streches slow and delibratly, then stand, not much shorter than Dib.

" Come with me." Zim pulls Dib into the center of the room."Computer..to the lab!" theres a rattling, then Zim and Dib are being lowerd, rather fast. but about half way down the lift stops. "Computer! what is the meaning of this?" theres a whining the lift goes up. Zim has a look of pure anger on his face, Dib just lookes shocked.

" not enough power, need to reboot." Zim glares at the cieling.

"its apears as though we caant get down into the Lab, because i used to much power this morning, Either way. Zim motions for Dib to sit on the couch. Dib raises and eyebrow but complies, sittinf at the far end of the couch. Zim paces back and forth, trying to find a place to start.

"you know about my home planet, and the iurken empire, I expained this to you many years ago. The Tallest, send out invaders. I was informed that i was sent here under false pretences, i am not an invader. The Iurken Empire sent me here as an exile...hopeing i would die." air catches in Zim throat, the feeling is new and painfull. tears well in his eyes. He turns away from Dib. " So, now i want to take my revenge." Zim whispers, furisouly whiping away tears. he pulls away his hair peice, letting his long antanie free. Dib watches carefully. Zim as change so much, he notices, he's still Zim, but he got taller, he filled out more. which broght a question to Dibs mind.

" The tallest are just taller then all the rest of the Iurks?"

"Yes, that is correct."

" then why dont you go back, Your so much taller, your almost 6 foot, not much shorter than i am. You can go back, and Iurks will listen to you."

Zim Looks over taht the tall gangly teen on his couch.

" i dont want them to listen, i want to cause them the same suffering that they've caused me for 7 years. 7 years Dib-thing!" Zim moves close to Dib, so close that Dib can see Zims tears. Dib reaches out unconciously to whipe away Zims tears, shocked Zim doesnt move. Dibs fingers barely bruch against Zims green skin. Dib notes taht Zims skin is soft like velvet smooth as silk. Zim glares and stands back up,his eyes narrowing." i want your help, in taking down the Empire."

Dib cant belive it. another though crosses his mind, what if this was a trap?

"why wouls i help you, Whats in it for me"

" how bout, you get to live." Zim hisses. Dib sinks back into the couch, slightly scared. As Zim grew older he also grew stronger. Much stronger. so much so that if her really eanted to, Dib knew that Zim could kill him with barely a thought. The anger fades from Zims eyes, being replaced by sorrow."please...please D-Dib-thing..." he whispers." please i'll do anything."

"Anything...?"

"accept reveal my existance, yes."

Damn! that was Dibs plan. Zim flops onto the couch rather close to Dib, and theres nowhere for Dib to go. Zim sighs, his head in his hands. His antenai droop patheticaly.

"i'll help you Zim." Dib fianlly murmmers, though Zim doesnt move.

"do...do you want...to go to Bloaty's" Zim askes, now holding his hair piece in his hands. Dib looks suprised, Zim askes him to go to pizza, can Zim even eat pizza?but after a few minutes Dib almost smiles. He hides in antenae in his hair peice, and runs into the bathroom to pit on his contacts. Dib fixes his glasses on his nose, and waches as Zim transforms into the most human looking he can get. Dib watches stunned as Zim aplys eye liner. A fresh coat of Liner! Zim turns to face Dib, his hand on his hip(whish is jutted out much like a girl would do). Dib blushes. Zim smirks.

" Well what do you think?" Zim questions." My computer picked it out for me." Dibs mouth opens and closes. His cheeks are a vibrant red. Zim luaghs, a col cackle. then jingles his keys.

"you drive?" Dib askes astonished.

"well enough, we'll get there in one peice." Zim practically drug Dib out to the car,though he couldnt help but feel unlike himself. but then again, who he though he was for al of his life had been a lie. Zim turns up the radio, and rolls down the windows. The summer sun is setting over the filthy city. Zim hair blowis in the wind, that whipes through the vehicle. Dib cant help but stare at Zim, and only know he notices that Zim is wearing a differnent hair peice, its longer, still black as night, but it suits him. Zim is actually a great driver, or atleast thats what Dib thinks. Zim taps his claw-like fingers on the steeringwheel, im perfect beat with the techno-pop song that playsover the radio. his Fake blue eyes scan the road. keeping a good speed, its not long before the enimies arive at Bloaty's. Zim steps out into the Twilight, looking..Dib have no words to decrib it. Again he mentally slaps himslf for thinking if his enemy so. Dib rushes ahead to open the door for Zim, who smiles, but there is a look of confusion on his face. He hold his head high as they pass a group of jocks from they're skool. There are shouts of Faggot and Queer. Zims head bows. Yes if only they knew. On Iurken is was normal to be atracked to your same sex, because both male and females can have children. The old Zim would have turn around and shout something like. "Zim is no Queer!" But ever since he was told the truth, made aware, he hasnt been himself. Dib puts a hand on Zims shoulder and leads him to a far away table, hiden from the veiw of those jerks.

"Zim im sorry about those guys, dont let them get to you."

"They're right..." Zim whispers.

"What do you mean?"

" i've told you alot about Iurken, on my planet, it is normal for Men to mate with other Men." Zim takes a breath." but on your planet, people run from it, hide from it. You all fear the words, Gay, Queer, Faggot. Run from what it would be like to be touched initmately by someone of your same gender." Zim hisses over his drink that he's been pouring suger into the whole time he spoke. Dib seems only minutly uncomfortable withe the whole situation. they both sit in silence, they're knees brushing aginst the others. it wasnt long till they're silence was broken, by a waiter, of all people.

"WElcome to Bloaty's what i can i get you today?" Zim lookes up, its a young girl, he recognizes her from skool. shes smiling at Dib. who answers without noticing.

"A large Half peperoni and Olive...and..What would you like Zim?" Dib askes smiling at his alien friend? The girl turns unwillingly to look at Zim.

"um, whats the hotest, spicyest, burn your mouth off pizza you have?"

"i dont kow what its called, but it has all kinda of peppers and cury and stuff on it." she answers bordly.

"Can..can i get taht with extra curry and peppers?"

she nods wriing it down on her note pad. "so we've got a large haalf pepperoni and olive,other half creepy spicy junk."

Dibs face falls at the way her voice sounds as she talks about what Zim wants. but he doesnt look at her, his eyes are locked on the green boy infront of him. the girl, whm Zim is eyeing from under the hair that has fallen in his face, huffs and stalks off to the kitchen. once again nither Zim nr Dib speak. Both can hear the laughing and jeering from the jocks table, all the way across the restraunt. Zim sighs, a noise, so sad ao human, raw and full of emoiton,Dibs not sure if he actually imagines it.

"Heres your pizza." The waitress siles overly sweet at Dib, who once again refuses to look at her. Time time she leaves, he head hung low. Zim dishes up a pice of his pizza onto his plate and starts to dab tabasco sauce on it.

"Dont you think its spicey enough?" Dib askes astonished.

"Never!" Zim exclaims in his rough voice. The he takes a bite, chews and swallow before taking another even larger bite.

"Isnt that hot?"

"A little, its not bad, i prefer spicy'r." Zim replys around a mouth full of food.

"do you mind if a try a piece?" Dib is now insanely curious, and if Zim can do it so can he.

"By all means, burn a hole through your tonge" Zim snickers setting down his own peice of pizza, ready to watch Dib. Dib take a slice, eyes it wearily, then take a samll bite. he chews a moment and then his eyes go wide. He swallows, chocking and sputtering at the heat. Zim hands Dib his own soda, which Dib drinks down heartily. He looks up at Zim, his face red, water leaking from his eyes, and Zim laughes, not his usual cold laugh, no, this is a ture laugh.

"How can you eat that?" Dib askes after whiping away his tears.

Zim shrugs stil luaghing hyetically. and soon so is Dib.

Dib smiles." i had a really good time tonight." He says as he sits in the car with Zim infront of his house. Zim doesnt answer, but hes grinning." So...I'll see you tomorow?" Dib askes opening the door. Zim nods. "yeah..i'ck you and Gaz uo for school in the morning, 7:40,okay?"

Dib grins,his head leaning closer to Zims, Then he pulls away, shutting the door and running up the walk to his house. When he gets to the door, he turns and waves good bye at a very shocked Zim. ZIm speeds house and rushes into livingRoom.

"How was your Date?" Gir askes from the couch, where he is itting next to a pig.

"It wasnt a Date!" Zim yells deniaing that fact that the moore he though about it, the more it seemed like a date. " Come on Gir, bed time." Zim lets the little robot climb on his shoulder, and he takes then both upstairs. Zims room is panited black, not that you can see the walls, which are coverd in posters and ideas. Zim sets gir on his bed and pulls off his clothes.

"Computer, boxers please." and just like that a pair of black boxers land in Zims out streced hand. he pulles then on and looks at hi ganly form in the mirror. He takes out his contacts and pulls off his hair peice.

" Did you have Funnn tonight Masta?" Gir askes in his his voice.

"Yes Gir, yes i did." Zim yawns and crawls into bed. Snapping his fingers the lights go off. The next morning when he wakes, for the first time he doesnt want to get out of night he could barely find any sleep.

"Computer..." He mummbles from under his covers." Pick me out an outfit like yesterday, but keep the boots and the belt." Zim crawls out of his warm bed, and checks the time, a half hour till he has to go pick up Dib. he pulls on the black and white stripped leggings, his combat boots, then a pastel blue and black skirt, and a black smiles and pulls on his rainbow belt. he puts on his contacts and his long hair peice.

"5 minutes Zim!" Gir yells whizzing around the room. Zim hurrys into the bathroom and puts on a think line of Kohl, and some smokey black eyes shadow.

"Gir!" Zim ylls running down the stairs and through the living room, catching his keys and a pice of toast as he slings his backpack over his shoulder.

"Run run!" GIr squeals as Zim shuts the door. Zim doesnt see why hes in a hurry to Pick up the Dib human and his carey sister, but he is. he throws his stuff in the back seat, finishes his toast, and speed of to Dibs house.

He rolles down the windows and turns uo the radio. its not long before hes and Dibs, knocking on the door.

"Hey Zim gaz is just grabbing her-" Dib freezes, his eyes falling on Zims outfit. A thick bluch rises to his face. Zim raises an eyebrow. "You...look hot..Zim." Dib stammers. a BLue blush covers Zims face, as his mummbles a shy thanks.

"Gaz! come on were gonna belate!"

"Yes! Come Scarey Gaz, I do not wish to be late!" Zim sounds like his old self again, but just for a moment. Then Gaz is there. she still looks like a creeper. Same attitude, say hair, but longer, same glare.

"Come on...im ready."

Zim seems lost in thought when Dib looks at him sitting in the driver seat. Zim pulls into the parking lot and lets Gaz out, bet he himself, makes no attempt to move.

"Zim are you okay? you look kinda pale." Dib wonders. and it is true, Zims green coloring have gone so light that it almost lookes human.

"i...i dont f-feel so good...i think im gonna go h-home." Zim can feel himself shaking, he feels cold, yet hot. Dib's hand reaches over and rests on Zims forhead.

" you have a fever... let me drive you home." Zim groans and opens the door, getting otu so he and Dib and switch places. His legs are weak, so much so, that he sinks to the ground. Dib is by him in seconds.

"D-dib what the matter with me?"

Dib doesnt answer because he himself is not sure. he lifts zim in his arms and carries him ver the the passenger side of his car and places him gently in the seat.

_why am i doing this? hes my enimy!_ Dib shakes away the thought, and drives Zim home. He carries Zim into his house, but doesnt really know where to go. Zim doesnt even lift his head off dibs shoulder when he murmmers." Upstairs..."

There are stairs? Gir Seems to nowhere because Dib doesnt notice him trashing around the jumps when he heres, a squeaky"this way!' Gir whizzes by and dissapears around a corner. Dib follows, careful to jostle the Alien in his arms. when he rounds the corner he finds them, the stairs. Zim isnt lite, and Dib has alittle trouble carring him up the stairs. Gir opens the door urthest away and motions for Dib to go inside. Dib is amazind that the room looks so normal, so much like a normal teens pulls out his contacts and throughs them at gir, who for once is silent.

"Computer..." Zim breathes." Pajama bottoms please." theres a whizzing sound then they're on the bed. Zim motions for Dib to put him on his feet."please...t-turn around." he askes and her attempts to pul his shirt over his head.

"Here, let me help you." Dib pulles the shirts carefully over Zims head. then undoes the rainbow bel and pulls it off along eith the skirt. he helps Xim over the his bed, there ha proceeds to take off his boots socks and leggings, leaving him in his underwear, white, like most of his clothing, is black. Zim pulls on the bottoms by himself,then curls up into a ball, to hot to cover ,but so cold hes shaking. Zim runs his hand over his forhead, then ripps off the hair piece. His antanie, whit usually stand up, and pale and wilted. Dib kneels beside him." Zim what can i do to help?"

" Find out whats wrong...with me." Zim closes his ruby eyes, and burries his face in his pillow. Dib brushes his fingers lightly over the exposed skin of Zims neck, then turn to head downstares." Computer, please let me into Zims lab."

"Not enough power."

"then runn off al the symptoms of the common cold and the flu."

"Zim...are you awake?"

Zim lets out a low painful groan.

"you have the flu."

"What?"

"influenza, its a human, sickness, but your computer said that since your imune system is close-ish to a humans, you got the flu. probably from driving in the cold with your windows down."

Zim opens his eyes they're dim and glozzy. Dib remembers gaz looking that way when she was sick. Zim coughs loudly, painfully. his eyes wide.

"Thank you." he mutters closing his eyes again.

" For what?" Dib doesnt understand.

" For trying to take care of me..."

"yeah, i feel like i owed you." Dib says trying brush off the fact that he was really worried about Zim.

"For what?" Zim askes repeating Dib erlyer question.

"fer letting me kick some alien ass."

Zim nods, but doesnt answer. and in a fw short moments, he breathing, though shakllow, becomes even and steady. He's asleep. Dib smiles lightly, then heads downstairs. Gir is on the couch stareing at the TV, but it isnt even on. Dib sighs and sits on the couch next to Gir. Zim sleeps for most of the day, which is good for him. But it leaves Dib with nothing to do accept watch TV.

Zims eyes shot open, he throws off his covers, and rushes to the restroom where he is violently sick. Zims whole body is shaking, hes scared, and Zim doesnt scare easy.

"Com...computer...Dib..." zim groans flushing the toilet. He lays his head against the cool floor, curling up in a fetal position.

"Zim...Zim!" Dib is by his side in just moments.

"I've...never been sick before..." Zim crys. Dib smiles sweetly, Unable to denaiy any longer the feelings he's had for the young alien for almost 7 years.

"Computer, i need a cool cloth." Dib mutters, lifting zim up in his arms and carring the green boy to his bed again. Dib streches out his hand jst intime to catch the cool cloth. very gently he places it on Zims forhead, who groans in shock. He close his eyes, fighting the preasure from behind them. Dib turns the head back downstairs.

"Dib...please..please dont leave."

dib stops imeadiatly, the sound of Zims voice, its a mix of fear and longing. Dib cant restist. he walkes around the the otherside of the bed and sits next to his sick friend. Zim rolles over laying his head on Dibs lap. _Oh if Zim wasnt sick._ Dib thinks dreamily.

_~ What if i wasnt sick?~_

_`AAHHHHH...your in my head!`_

_~ What if i wasnt Sick?~_

_` nothing! Nothing!`_

_~ Come one Dig-worm! tell me!~_

_` not while your sick Zim, just relax, i may tell you when your better.`_

there silence, Zim is completly gone, lost in sleep. Dib sits there in scilence for almost 20 minutes.

"Computer,turn on Zims music."

Somebody to love by Queen turns on, its loud, but not enough to wake zim. as Dib sits there for almost and hour, he notices that all Zims music that is playing is love songs, of all different genre, but love songs non the less. Dib is astounded. Zim a romantic? Who'd a thought. Dib smiles and monevers himself out from under Zim and goes downstairs. he looks at the time.

"Oh shit!" he exclaims, its 6:00! he rushes to Zims phone, which hes superprized is there and calls his house.

"hello?"

"Gaz! its Dib!"

"where are you?"

"At Zims, he has the flu."

"Sweet taking care of your boyfriend."

"HES NOT MY BOY FRIEND!"

"Whatever...your just lucky that Dads not home, becuae the school called this morning."

"Where is he?"

"who knows."

"Thanks Gaz, i may be home later."

"Whatever." she hangs ut the phone before Dib can speak anymore. Dib rolles his eyes and shakes his head. His stomach growles, he hasnt eaten a thing since breakfast. He goes into Zims kitchen and lookes in the fridge. nothing. So his picks up the phone.

"Bloatys Pizza Hog, how my i help you." a mans voice askes bordly.

"Yeah can i get a medium Pepperoni and Olive?"

"Will that be for delivery or Pick Up?"

"Delivery please." Dib gives them the adress and goes back to sit on the couch. its about 20 minutes later that the door bell rings. ITs the same girl from the night before.

"Dib? what are you doing here and Zims house?" She askes handing him the Pizza. Dib hand her the 10.

"He's got the flu, so..im taking care of him."

"Why? at school the two of you are practically killing eachother. why take care of Zim?" The girl pesters.

Dib doesnt know how to answer, and jumps when he hears Zims voice.

"Becuase he's my boyfriend."

Dib turns to look at Zim, who now has on his contacts and hair. Zim is curling up in a ball, head on the back of the couch. Dib looks back at the eyes are wide?

"Your Dating Zim! you always talk about how he's an Alien!" The girl yelles angerily. Dib shrugs.

"Its better that way, i wouldnt want to whole world to know i was gay, dating the foriegn kid now would I?" he questions. then turns to Zim. " And you Zim, should be upstairs in bed."

" how bout you go up there and lying in bed sick in my place, and i'll watch Tv." Zim grummbles. Dib can help but laugh. The girl at the door looks at the two of them a moment and then runs down the path. Dib shuts the door, a look of confusion on his face.

Pizza in hand he goes to sit nest to Zim his " Boy Friend" on the couch. Zim eyes him tiredly.

" why did you say i was your boyfriend?" Dib askes around a mouth full of Pizza.

"First, dont talk with your mouth full, its gross. Second..." Zim doesnt answer, theres a blue blush on his pale green cheeks.

" Zim? why did you tell that girl you were my boyfriend?" Dib askes again, softer. Zim stands up, alittle wobbily, bet he doesnt fall.

" im going back to bed." and then, before Dib can steop him, hes headed back upstairs.

Dib wakes the niest morning on the couch, his head on someones lap, the TV is on. he groans and turns over, opening his hes again, hes look up at Zim.

" how are you feeling?" He askes.

" Much better, i dont feel back to normal, but i feel a great deal better." Zim says absent mindidly as he twirls his fingers around in Dibs hair. Dib closes his yes again, loving the sensation. but its short lived. His stomach lets out a low rumble. Zim freezes.

" ARe you hungery?" he askes.

"Yeah kinda."

"then go make yourself something."

"theres nothing here, and besides...i cant cook."

Zim looks down at him, his ruby eyes curious. "Really? im an alien and i can cook!" Zim lifts Dibs head off his lap and stalks into the Kitchen. Stunned, Dib follows.

"so what do you want? eggs? pancakes?"

"Waffles?" Girs askes zooming between Dibs feet.

"No Waffles!" Zim says automatically before gir has even left the room.

" Eggs are fine." Dib says, not that he likes eggs all that much but, he figures that its really probably the only thing Zim can cook.

"Bacon or sausage?" Zim asks trying to face Dib as he whisks the eggs with expert persision

" Bacon." Dib answers without thinking. Where is the food coming from?

Zim tosses some bacon in the pan, he mutters something, Dib doesnt quiet catch, then music starts to play. Battlfield by jordan sparks play loud in the kitchen. Dib smiles at the song choice and pulls up a chair and the table and sits.

" Oh, i never ment to start a war... you know i never ment to hurt you, dont even know what were fighting, so why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield..." Dib smiles as he listens to Zim sing along. Zims antane twich as he sings, catching Dibs eye. Strange. Zim reaches up into a nearby cupboard without looking up from his cooking and pulls out a plate. in a flurry of movement, the plate is full of food, Eggs, Bacon and toast. Where did the taost come from? Zim grabbs a class and sets it next to Dibs plate, almost imeadaitly it fills with orange juice.

" Arent you going to eat?"

" Not that! that stuff'll kill me." Zim says taking a drink if his out oragne juice, that has apeard out of nowhere. He watches Dibs reachtion carefully as he leans against the counter. Dib takes a bite.

"Wow, this is really good!" Dib exclaims in aproval.

"Well of course it is!"

Dib grinns and continues to eat.

Zim Finishes ff his orange juice and set the glass in the sink. Dib stands, taking his plate and glass over to the sink. he watches Zim out of the corner of his eye, watching how Zims antane twich to the music. Dib sets down his plate, and move infront of Zim, slow judgeing carefully. Zim doesnt move, but eyes him wearily. Dib reaches up, his hand slow and shaking. Then it reaches its destionation and strokes lightly down the soft skin. What happens next shocks both boys. Zim lets out a low, very sensual moan, his legs giving out from under him.

"Zim!" Dib sinks to the ground next to him. Zims eyes are wide in shock. " Are you okay? what was that?"

"Whoa..." Is all zim manages to reply. Dib reaches out again, touching the other antane, getting much the same reaction. the same low moan. But this time he doesnt stop, the antane isnt like a bugs, it just feels like the same smooth skin that Zim has on his face and chest, and probably everywhere else. Zim is panting under Dib touch, his eyes are lidded and his body in trembling.

"Dib..."

Dib freezes at Zim moaning his name. instantly he feels hot, can feel the blood rushing south. he strokes the Antane one lass time then moves away. Zim whimpers in loss, and opens his eyes.

" how did you do that?" Zim askes in wonder.

" i dont know... dont they always do that?"

Zim shakes his head, touching them himself. it was the most amazing thing that Zim have ever felt. He wants to ask Dib to do it again, but doesnt want to make him uncomfortable.

" Dib...?" Zim askes shyly.

"Yeah.." Dibs voice, is rough, low from the arousal hes trying to hide.

"Never...never mind." his antane droop forward, and he goes to leave. Dib jumps to his feet,wraps an arm arounf Zims waist, letting his hand find its way to the one spot that'll bring zim to his knees. oh and i would have if Dib didnt have a strong hold on him. Zims claw like fingers dig into the tallers chest, he burrys his face, trying to stifle him whimpers of pleasure. Dib lifts Zims feet off the floor and moves them out of the kitchen. with out care his pushes Gir from the couch and lays Zim down. Zim is pant,gasping for air. Dib stops what hes doing, and smirks down at the alien. Then, strattles him, holding Zims hands over his head. He Grinds his hips, superized, feeling zims hard need under him. Zim is watching him with curois, innocent eyes. Dib moves again, this time leaning forward, taking one of Zims antane in his mouth. The air whooshes out of zims lungs in what, to Dibs ears, sounds like the mix between a scream and a moan. Dib smirks around the antane in his mouth, let his tonge do unspeaking things to it. Zim is wriggling underhim, Dib name escaping his lips, as breaths and groans. with a poppin sound, Dib removes his mouth, and runs his tonge up the other antane. Zim shutters, holding in his scream the best he can. then hes face to face with Dib. Dibs eyes are glazed over in lust.

" Zim..." He whispers he lips, pale, brushing softly agianst green ones as he speaks. Zim complys, Claw like fingers wrappin in Dibs hair as he crushes there lips together.

Dibs hands roam down the aliens toned chest, bushing over nipples. Zim arches his back at the feeling, graoning into Dibs mouth. Needing air, Dib pulls away. Zims claw reach the neck of Dib shirt, and with inhuman strength, his rips Dibs shirt from his body. Dib sucks in a sharp breath at the cool air against his bare skin. green hands trail lightly over pale flesh. over Dibs tight abs. down to his pant line. Dib stops him. A look of hurt crosses Zims face.

" Not yet..." Dib whispers, leaving a chaste kisss on zims lower lip. unable to contain himself like he wanted, wnting to make it last, Dib removes Zims bottoms, then his boxers. Zim is frozen, waiting, scared. Dib looks up at Zim, then runs his tonge up the vein, on the underside of green teens erection. Zims hips thrust upward of they;re own acourd, this is the most amazing feeling ever, he corrects himself mentally. Dib takes the tip in his mouth, and sucks gently, swirling his tonge over the head. The phone rings. Zim and Dib both growl at the interuption, Zim reaches behind his head and picks it up.

"Hello?" he askes out of breath. " Oh.. yes...hay Professor Membrane." Dib smirks, and takes all of Zims cock in his mouth. Zim Gaspes.

" No.. im...F-fine professor." Zim answers, treading his fingers in thh hair of the dark haird boy.

"C-can you talk to..Dib?" Zim repeats on a panic. " um... no hes in the restroom, can i have him call you back? uh hu... thanks proffesor." Zim hangs up, tossing the phone to the floor. Dib smiorks smuggly around Zim and his luaghs, sending a wave of vibrations throughout him.

" Dib...im..." Zim pants. Dib know what hes gonna say. So he pulles away. zim lets his head fall back onto the Dib is pulling him int a sitting position, lips coliding. Dib fumbles trying to undo his own pants. Zim chuckles and moves his hands down to help. this time he doesnt rip them off, Dib needs something to wear home. Zim pulls away, Dibs pants are gone, and marvels at the humans size, not that its actually that much bigger than Zims. Zim Smile wickedly at Dib, and with a growl, pushes him down, taking all of his think shaft in his mouth.

" Holy Fuck!" Dib gasps. Zim quiet enjoys that sound. As ifto answer Dib, Zim begins to hum." Jesus!" Zim expertly moves his tonge around the base of the pale teens shaft, bobbing his head and a maddeningly slow pace. Dib thrust upward, matching Zim perfectly. Then Zim pulls back. moving up to kiss the young human.

" Do you want me to stop?" Zim whispers in his ear as he strattles him, the humans need pressing against his entrance. Dib cant even find words, he so far gone. Zim acepts that as a keeep going, and slides down over Dibs hard shaft. Both boys let out very similar moans. Dibs of pleasure, Zims of pain. mixed in with all the pleasure, Zim has never felt pain like this. a single tear slips down his cheek. swiftly, the human under him whipes it away.

"are you okay?" Dib sits up. Moving them, so that his back is against the back of the couch, jostling Zim who hisses in pain. He doesnt answer Dib. instead, hi rocks his hips, ever so slowly, trying to fight away the pain, seking the pleasure that he knows should come. But hes shaking to badly. Dib places and hand on Zik hip to stop him, and uses his free one to tilt the aliens head so that he can see his eyes.

"here, let me."

Theres pain in Zims eyes, but he nods, willing to go through the pain, to satisfy Dib. he burrys his face in Dibs neck, just as Dib rolles his hips. a strangled groan escapes Zims lips. it hurts like hell, but Zim doesnt want to ruin this for Dib. Dib rolls his hips again, falling into a slow steady pace. As Zim hoped, the pain starts to lessing, beging replaced by the most sensational feeling in the world. Zims whimpers of pain soon melt into crys of joy. His human lover picks up the pace, letting his shaft drill deep. Zms eyes fly open, throing his head back a loud moan tearing from his throat as Dib hits something deep inside." Again." Zim pants,looking into his lovers eyes. " Please..."

and he does, new adrenaline fillis him, and he pulls the two too the floor, lying Zim on his back, lifting his hips for a better angle. and hes found it. his hands rest on the floor on eithr side of Zims head, and he pounds deep,hard, barely has time to wrap his legs around the humans hips, before the onsluaght. words pour out of Zim mouth, a mixture of swear words, Dibs name, and something that the human deosnt quiet understand, but has a pretty good guess that its Iurken.

" Im...Fuck!" zim moans un able to finish his thought. Dib smiles, he can feel his own release builind like a firey ocean inside him. Zim cums first, screaming out Dibs name so loud, he sure the neihgbor will call the cops. Zims body clentchs around Dib, Ripping his release from him. Fire tears through his body, and he collapse, spent, next to Zim.

Dib rolls onto his back and looks up at the curls up in his side, resting his head on his enemys pale chest.

"you...should call your dad back." zim whispers. Dib reaches out, feeling for the phone. he dials without looking,wrapping and arm around zim, he pulls him close.

"Hey dad...yeah...that was my Boyfriend Zim." Dib says without thinking, Zim tences." Yes dad, im gay...blah blah blah...can we talk about this later? no im not going to schoo today...yeah...i'll be home later...bye." Dib slams the phone down on the floor.

" You boyfriend huh?" Zim askes, not looking up at Dib.

"yeah...well that is..if you want to be?"

Zim nods, his claw like fingers trailing circles on dibs chest.

"Whoa!"

Zim jumps at the sound of Girs voice. he'd completly forget about the tiny robot. Girs blue eyes are wide. then he smiles. Yelling gay sex at the top of his lungs, he rens out of the room and upstairs. Dib cant help but luagh. Zim trails his fingers down Dibs chest, fingers sliding thew something warm and sticky.

"You need a shower." Zim yawns, heck, he needs a shower too, but hes tired, and sore.

" It can wait." Dib sounds exusthed aswell. Zim luaghs, the sound is breathy. Zim closes his eyes, he feels light headed. Dib triwls an antane arond his fingers. Zims gasps.

"Please..." Zims not quiet sure what hes asking, but Dib stops. He sits up, brings Zim with him.

" You need a shower too." Dib murmers. Zim grins. Dib stands, pulling the alien up with him.

"But i dont have anywater, you know if i touch it i burn."

"it'll be fine, we can shower your way." Zim smiles and pulles Dib up the stairs. Gir is sitting on the dresser humming along to absolutly nothing.

"Computer, find a cleaning substance taht Dib and I can shower in, that wont hurt either of us." its takes a few minutes, then the shower turns on. Zim grinnsa and pulles Dib into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.


	2. Invader of My Heart

" I shoulder probably go home, My dad wants to talk to me about all this." Dib whispers and he and Zim lay together on the couch infront of the tv. Zim doesnt answer, he keeps his eyes shut, hoping that Dib wont leave. But Dib trys to get up anyways, Zim refuses to let Dib up." Zim..i have to go..." he groans. Zim just clings thighter, shutting his eyes tight. Dib smoothes back Zims antane. " do you want to come with me?"

"wont...wont your Father be mad?"

" probably, but i want you there." Zim sits up.

" then let me go get dressed. Zim runs upstairs, and pulls of the outfit he was going to wear to skool the day he got sick. he pulls in his hair and puts in his contacts, then rushes downstairs.

" Ready!" he procalims as he aplys his eyesliner. Dib Jingles the keys high above his head. " oh no, your not driving! it took alot of brain washing to convince people taht i bought taht like a normal human."

" You stole it?" Dib askes in amazement.

" yeah...i dont have a job." Zim jumps up and pulles on the keys, but Dib doesnt let go. Zim molds against the tall lengthy form on the human. " please give me the keys?" zim coos, his claws trailing down dibs neck, and down his chest. Dibs breath come out in a shutter, his hand goes slack. Zims lips trail softly down his lovers neck, then hes walking out the door. Zim opens the passenger door for Dib, then goes around to his own side, hissing in pain as he sits. Dib places a hand on his knee. Zim drives 10 miles under the speed limit. When they car pulls up infront of Dibs house, Zim doesnt move. Dib places his hand in his lovers chin, and turns his face so that hes looking him in the eyes.

" its okay.." Dib murmmers brushing his lips against his partners green ones." now, we should probably head inside." Dib gets out and takes Zims hand. Dib grabs the door nob. " ready?"

" not in the slightest."

Dib laughs nervously and opens the door." Dad?"

"he in the kitchen, and hes not very happy." Gaz mutters and she walk by and into the living room.

"Zim...why dont you go into the living room with Gaz?" his voice is shaky. Zim kisses his cheek chastly, and slinks into the living room behind Gaz.

"Dad?" Dib calls softly as he enters the kitchen. Professor Membrane in sitting at htthe table, a cold cup of coffee infron ofhim.

" sit down son."

Dib does as told and sits across from his dad.

" Dad...look i know you must be upset-"

" Upset! you think i am merily upset! MY only Son GAY!" He thunders." Not only am i upset i and angery and Dissapointed. and to imagine what your mother would say!"

"Mom would support me!"

" But shes not here! your mother Died, hoping that one day both her children would get married and give her grandchildren! And Dib, deep down you have to know that its wrong! Me arnt men to have sex with other men! To think that you'd even ing want to do that..." Membrane looks at his son, who is looking down at the table, guilty.

" You did sleep with him!" Membrane screams in rage. " You disgust me!" tears well in Dibs eyes but he doesnt look up.

"What could possibly posses you to do something like that?"

"i love him." Dib whispers.

"WHAT!" Membrane rages. " HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM! YOU'VE SPENT THE LAST 7 YEARS TRYING TO EPOSE HIM AS AN ALIEN!"

Zim gets up off the couch, and stands out side the kitchen, just around the corner. He can hear membrane very clearly now, and is horrified by what he hears.

" I forbid you from seeing this...Zim every again!"

"WHat! Dad No!"

" No Professor Membrane." Zim protest calmly, stepping into the room. The professor eyes Zim, then picks dib up by his collar.

" Of all the humans in the world, you choose a green one!" Membranes free hand swings around to slap Dib, But is Stopped.

" Dont you dare hurt him." Zim Growls, gripping tighly on Membranes wrist. Membrane looks down at the Green boy in suprize. Zim squeazes slightly, an experession of pain washes over the professors face. " Let him go." Zim colapses to the floor. Zim releases Membrane and sinks to Dibs side, resting his hand on his lovers face.

" im okay... Zim really im fine." he protest with a weak smile. Zim smile back, kissing his forhead.

"You can stay at my house again tonight...If you want?"

dib nods slowly, and pulls himself and Zim to they're feet." Come on i have to pack some clothes."

" you go get what you need, i dont think in finished talking to the professor."

Dib eyes Zim questioningly.

" im not going to kill him or anything." X\Zim promises. Then he turns to the professor.

" You know your son wasnt lying."

"About what?" the professor spits.

" about me being an alien."

the professor luaghs coldly. " enough joking you gay freak."

the hurts, Zim closes his eyes. " im not a freak!" Zim growles, and in one fliud motion he pulls of his hair piee and pulls out his contacts. " and i wasnt joking." Zim whispers cruely in his iurken tonge. The porfessor reaches behind himself for the phone.

"oh i wouldnt do that if i were you. I dont want to have to kil you, but i will if i have too."

The professor freezes.

"Yo see professor Membrane, im here on exile. so i intend to enjoy myself. and i cant do that if the whole world knows about me. I dont want to lock you up in my lab and use you for testing, but if i hear that your telling people about your sons alien lover, i may have to do just that. Do you understand?"

the professor nodds quickly.

"good." Zim stalks out of the room and upstairs to find his lover.

"hey..." Zim says seductivly, leaning against the door frame. his atane twitching.

Dib turns, shock crosses his face." you told my dad?"

" it had to be done." Zim says nochalantly. Dib cant help but feel worryed." Come on, grab your stuff, im starving."

Zim throws Dib dufflebag onto the couch as soon as they get home. "Gir!"

"Yes master!" the little robot answers after falling from the cieling.

" WOuld you take Dibs bag up stares while i make Dinner?"

"Okey Dokey!" He squeaks and bounces with the bag upstairs.

"you didnt have to do that Zim, im could have walked upstairs."

"yes, but then how would i entertain Gir andmyself. Gir is probably throwing your stuff all over my room, which he is enjoying, and i enjoy that fact that hes up there, not bothering me."

Dib grins." so whats for dinner?"

" Enchaladas. i figure something spicy, that i can eat, that isnt so spicy that you wont eat it," He says scratching an antannae. Dib shrugs, looking around. He feels really bad that Zim had to hear all those things that his dad said. And with barely an upward glance, he turns and walks out of the kitchen, and heads upstairs, where he locks himself in Zims bathroom, walking by Gir, who is indeed throwing his stuff around the room. Zims antannae drops down, and he wonders if hes done something wrong.

~ Dib?~

but theres no answer, he know Dib can hear him.

~ Dib, whats the matter?~ he keeps his thoughts calm, soft.

~Dib please...:~

Still nothing. Zim sighs sadly, and procceds to make everyones dinner. While its in the oven, zim heads upstairs, and sits infront of the bathroom door.

" Dib?"

Silence.

"please... DIb tell me whats wrong?" Zim beggs. there a muffled sound, the mix between a word, and a sob. Zim stands, and withhout thinking, kicks open the door. Dib, swollen red, puffy eyed from crying, jumps nearly a mile.

" Dib.." Zim whispers. he pulles Dib into his arms and leads him to the bed, where he sits them both down." whats wrong? theres not reason to cry." Zim says in comfort, whiping away his lovers tears.

" im...im sorry...about my Dad."

Zim laughs. " Dont be sorry about that fool. he said nothing about me that offended me, then only things he said that hurt me where ths things that hurt you." Zim states as if it were an obvious fact.

"really?"

"Ofcourse. now, the timer ust went off for dinner, and your not going to make me eat all the food now are you?"

" No." Dib says with a sniffle.

Zim dishes up them each a nice platfull, and dabs some sour cream on top of Dibs.

" here." Zim says, setting the plate infront on DIb. he then sets out to eating his own helping, tryingto ingore the sound of gir who is also eating with them at the table. DIb takes a bite, groans in satisfaction, and begins to shovel it down.

" after Dinner, i have a manual way down the the lab, we should go down and get to work. Theres alot that must be done, and i want to exact my revenge soon."

Dib nods, swalloing. " i agree, plus you have to fill me in on the entire plan."

" Im just plan on going in and blowing stuff up. Im really go at that, i once took down an entire city, trying to a snack out of the machine."

"REally?"

"yes, and that was the time i was banished to Foodcourtia, but i got away. so they sent me here on a false misson. They didnt even know if there was even a planet out here. I road in my ship, for 6 months before i made it here. and then, my first day at school, you had already discoverd me. I though i was screwed. But nobody beleived you. You were crazy Dib. and Then we fought, and fought. and beat eachother up. and fought. you'd break into my lab, or most times, Gir let you in through the from door... Man, im superized you didnt try to disect me!"

" no way Zim, if you had know more about human emotions you would have known almost from the beginging, that i was inlove with you."

Zim smiles, a blue blush riasing up his neck and across his cheeks.

"To the lab?"

Zim lays out parts on every serface, all the computers show intstructions in iurken. Dib looks at the nearest screen.

"Hey Zim?"

"YEs Dib-Human?"

Dig chuckles softly at the name." i cant read any of this."

Zim looks up from the un hes over half way finished with. "oh yeah... Computer Translate all into english."

After hours of building and stopping to help Dib, Zim is drained." Come Dib-thing, its late and were going to school tomorow."

And thats how the whole week goes. they had planned on keeping there relationship a secret, but the pizza girl(who is in Dibs math class) told everyone that woul listen, and since its hiskool everyone listened. Zim seemed to be teased the most for it. probably cuase he was the green guy was dressed like a girl. HE does his best to ignore them, sticking close to Dib, but never saying anyting outloud. Finally its friday.

" Zim! what is the answer to the question?"

"uh..could you repeat the question?" he askes being sucked out of his thoughts, he looks up, theres a supstitute. shes smiling sweetly.

" when did you start Dating Dib?"

" what kind of question is that?"

" a very relevent one, since were in home Ec"

" um..." Zim looks over to Dib who is across the room. ~ what do i say?~

` just say about a week, becuae i was gonna break down and ask you out eventually, even if you hadden come to me for help.`

" ABout a week...i guess..." Zim says waving his hand like it reall didnt matter.

" Heve you had sex yet?" she insists, Both boys blush brightly.

"so you have! what was it like?"

_` what was it like?`_ Dib askes Zim mentally.

_~ it hurt...like a bitch~_

_` you could have to me to stop, to be careful. i would have done anything for you, you know that.`_

" Well maybe i just wanted to make you happy! " Zim yells angerily." Your always so crazy acting and depressed looking!"

" You could have told me, i would have be gentle!" Dib fires back, both boys are on they're feet.

" You dont seem to et it do you Dib-worm!"

"No i dont...i dont understand anything in that alien head of yours."

" I didnt tell you... Becasue i love you!" Zims voice cracks. " im going at home. Gir will come get you after school." Zim says turning on his heel, and stalking out of the class room. he runs as fast as he can out to the car, and speeds away before Dib can stop him. He runs into the house, and all the lights are off, even the TV, which is Odd, because Gir should be home, and he never turns anthing off anyways.

"Gir? Gir im home.."Zim calls. nothing. then something hits him, hard over the head and everything goes black. When he regains his conciousness hes cold, he cant move.

theres a cold bright light above him, blinding he when he opens his eyes. he trys to move his arms. They're locked down, just like his legs. hes on a cold autopsy table. panic floods him. a heart monitor beaps fastabove his head. he stuggles, he has to get free.

" theres no use struggling." i cold voice says from his left.

" Let me go! Nobody Capture ZIM!" he yelles, doing his best to hide his fear.

The man in the lab coat ignores him, walking around the table and into the light, e speaks to himself.

" hmmm, the creature seems well built, ver human like structure, acpt the head, to long antannae, and large round red eyes, like a bug. it apears to have human genitailia..."

"Im right here!" Zim yelles in anyyoance.

" it can speak english, but its been here for many years." the docter speaks into the recorder. " tell me beast... where is your home planet?"

Zim spits at the doctor.

" now, now... it apears to have a temper. And when angery ejects a saliva like substance, though it doesnt seem to harm me." the man chuckles." i'l be back, you little montser with some specialists."

Zim lets his head fall gently back onto the table, trying to call out to Dib with his mind. But it doesnt work, either they're to far away, or Dib is ignoring him, the second is probably the case. Zim growls feruiously. pulling at his restraints. its useless, he strong, but theres something in them that he cant break.

"Hello Zim..." he recognizes Membranes voice.

"you told, im going to have to kill you when i get out of this."

" oh, you wont be getting out of this. now lets get down the the examintation." the woman beside him nods. He takes a scaple in his goled hand. Zim snarls, his antannae faltten against his head.

" Hmm." mebrane wonders, setting down the scaple." Tom, you said bug like antannae, well tels see... yes they do apear quit bug like, but react like a dogs ears when a dog is anger or scared. i wonder what else they do?"

" Dont!" Zim yelles in fear as membranes hand reaches toward his head. the Professers gloved fingers graps the feeler softly, and Zim cant hold back the moan that fights its way up in throat and out his clamped lips.

" interesting, antannae also act as pleasure receptors."

Zim is digusted about how his body reacts, how it spasmed at the touch.

" nows a good time to measure and test the subjects penis, Marly, why dont you measure it?"

the woman gulps, but does as instructed.

" iteresting, not much larger then the average human male." then he takes something in his hand, and Zim gulps in fear, he has a pretty good guess where that prob is headeding.

"Stop." Zim comands, but so much of the force taht he wanted never made it to his words. the professor doesnt even bother to prepare the prob for insertion, he moves around the table, and presses it against Zims enterance. then with no warning, inserts it. Zim throws his head back in a mangled scream of agony. tears well i his eyes. the docter pules it out slightly and then, just when zim thinks hes going to tkae it out, he thrusts it back in twice as deep, and extreamily hard. the sound taht come out of Zim mouth, is a sicking, blood curdling scream. " please..." Zim begs. " please...stop..." the proessor mearly laughes.

" now tell me, what exactly are you?" he asks, twisting the probe.

" I-iurken!" Zim, says around a scream.

" Iurken..." the doctor repeats. " where is your home planet? hmmm?"

" Many hundreds of light years from here." Zim wihspers brokenly.

the professor nods. " fetch me a machine Marly, the one that connects to this, you know the one." Marly, the woman nodsa nd hurryed from Zims view. While she is gone the professor takes out an ultrasound machine." you see, i dont want to cut you open just yet, there are alot of things that you need to explain to me." he pours the cool liquid onto Zim abdomen. suprizinf ly it doesnt burn him.

" your heart is on the Right side? strange. and it also seem that you have a womb... and a fetus?"

" My smeet!" Zim exclaims, hoping the profesor wont do the thing that zim fears most.

" smeet? hmmm." its not very old, I'd say... no more than...6 days, but suprising well developed, how long does it take?"

Zim pinches his eyes shut. he keeps them closed, but his antannae twitch when the woman returns. niher she or the professor speak. and in a wuick motion the porfessor removes the probe, but ZIm only groans in releaf.

But the relaeaf is hort lived, whatever the machine was, it hurt, the probe is attackes to the end, and is continually thrust into the poor alien.

"Sto-op!" Zim shrieks in pain. the professor luaghs again, and zim can hear foot steps as he is left complely alone. Left with his tears and screams. this was the worst pain imaginable, the prob is so much bigger then his lovers shaft, colder, rougher, and it rips through Zim, and he can feels is own blood flowing free. and hes left that way, for hours, well into the night. his screams are horse, and dying. Another Professor, finailly steps into the light.

" Hello monster... we're gonna do a little procedure... nothing serious, were just going to remove that little fetus from you, and test its genetic code." the professor smiles.

"Sime lets out an apualed screach, yelling something in iurken that the docter didnt understand. But she smiles. the machine, that had been breaking the por alien stops.

But right now Zim doesnt care, hes worried about his smeet. the woman cleans Zims lower abdomin, she doesnt even sedate him. and he screams, worse than anything yet, crying out in iurken. the woman makes a digusted sound, and Zim opens his eyes, blurry from the pain. his in the jar shes holding. He scream in rage, to weak to thrash around as the woman stiches him up. then to clean off the wound, she pours water oveer begins to smoke. zim hisses,the pain barely registers.

" specimen burns under water." she then she leaves, but onlu for a moment,then she come back as if relieazing she forgot something. then she turns the prob machine on again. this time Zim calls out pianfully in his native language, a veery imistakeable name. Dib.

" Dib?" Membrane askes, over what sound like an intercom." you still belive he loves you!" he luaghes coldly." he calles me, told me about whats been going on, he doesnt love you... you sick creature. i called me, and told me taht i had to help him, becuase he was scared that if he tryed to leave you would kill him."

Zim growles, but there is relazation in his eyes.

" you know its true, he doesn love you. he never did. He was just pretending, so that he could expose you."

Tears stream down Zim cheeks. it couldnt be, it couldnt. HE barks something in Iurken, but it doesnt matter. Hes loose his will. The one person on this eart that he loved,doesnt love him back. Then, even though he in pain, he lets himself be sucked into the darkness of his mind.

"Zim? Zim areyou home?" Dib calls into the house. Gir wizzes dosn the stairs and note in his hand.

"Zim took the cruiser, he going to check something!" Gir laughes. Dib looks at the note. Zim must have been pretty upset to just take off. Dib sighes sadly and sit down on the couch. his mind locked on his lover. and soon he a sleep. The next day he goes to school by himself, im Zims car. and the whole day he cant help but wondering where is Alien went. And when he gets back to Zims house, hes still not there. And he begins to panic.

"Computer, is the voot cruser still docked?"

"Yes."

that was all the answer that Dib needed, im didnt take the cruiser. But then where did he go?

" so alien, how long does it take for a fetus to develp?" Membrane askes, sitting next to the table, a recoder in his hand.

" i not sure...i was born in a test tube, i didnt have parents." Zim says flatly.

" And why are you here?"

" exlie."

"" and why were you exiled?"

" becuase i wasnt a good invader."

" Invader?hmmm."

" now my son said for years that you where here to take over the earth. is that so?"

" that what i thought." zim rasps." My Tallest.." he struggles angerily over the name." sent me here under false pretences. they told me i was to tinny to be an invader, to small to be of any worth, so they sent me here, and hoped that i would die."

"interesting. and why do you call them ' My Tallest'?"

" Becuase they are the tallest, litterally umounge my race."

" and how tall are they?"

" Tallest Miyuki is over 8 feet, while most of my race, never make it over 4 feet."

" but your almost 6 foot."

"yes, something to do with your planets atmousphere, i havent really looked into it." Zim answers, he doesnt care anymore, he'll tell them anything lamost that ther wish to know. and thats all the happens the rest of the day, and most of the night, Zim tells the professor almost everthing he wants to know. and by the third day, he cant lift his head, he brain is fuzzy. and when the professor ask him questions, they're answer comes to them in iurken.

"Dad!" Dib yells walking into the lobby of Membrane labs. " Dad!"

" Hello Dib. Come to watch the Disection?"

"yeah...you didnt start without me did you?" Dib askes trying to keep his voice light.

"Of course not. we've spent the last couple days interrogating him. very interesting." The professor says leading his son down a lfight of stairs and through a heavy locked door. in the very center of the dark room, i a pool of light, lab ewuptment set up around a medical table, and on that table, lays the green form on an alien. the body of Zim.

" is he dead?" Dib askes.

" not yet, but we suspect he will be when we're done."

Dib swallow painfully noding. and then he comes up upon the table, stepping into the light. Zims dimmly lit easy fall on him, and he hisses, faint words in iurken fly from his mouth. Dib keeps his hard expression.

" Are you ready son?"

"actually no, may i have a moment alone with...with the sick creature, kind of like a celebreation?"

"of course." the professor says proudly, ushering away all the other doctors and professor, as he follows them out.

Di pulls up a stool and sits.

"Zim."

the alien lets out a pathic whimper, as his former lover looks over his exposed body. His eyes fall on the machine, wide in horror. he jumps up to turn it off and remove the prob. his lover is torn and bleeding, a pool of blue blood, gathers sickly.

_` Zim...Zim im so sorry, i never ment for this to happen.`_

Zim reply comes back in iurken.

_` im going to get you out of here, but its going to be diffucult. is there anyway i can give you some strength?"_

_~ N-n-no~ the reply is faint._

_` Zim...i have to get you out of here.`_

_~ no need...im almost gone anyway.~_

_`No! tyour not going to die.`_

_~ why would you want to...g-get me out of here, your dad told me all about your plan.~_

_` what plan? Zim hes lying! i love you, and im not going to let you die!` At this, Zims limp antannae twitch, then stand up._

_~ how are we going to do this?~_

_` im going to unlock you, but leave the clasps over, then im going to start a fire, they're going to rush in, then im going to grab you, and run.`_

_~ this will never work.~_


End file.
